


Hoo are you

by Rainfalls



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: Forced to go to a Halloween party, Evan meets a very mysterious man.





	

'It is Halloween boys!' Tyler busted into his dorm room, hands full with things. Brian was slugging behind him, draging a huge trunk. Evan put down his books to go help them.

Being roomates with Tyler was great. Tyler cooks for him and was handy around the computer but living with him you need to get used to his out bursts. At least Tyler was happy.

'You need a make over!' Tyler pointed at him then booped his nose.

'As much as I love you, I don't trust your fashion taste.' Evan crossed his arms. He wore sweaters and baggy pants. His look was hipsterish, right? It was a style. Anyway Tyler was not one to comment, his favorite pants had zebra stripes on them.

'But Evan you need to look good. Brian got us invited to Jonathan the Halloween party tonight!' Evan blushed.

'Your welcome! Now I know you got a hot bod to show off, because I have been working out with you.' Brian smirked at him. Slowly he could see Tyler and Brian raise their hands, with a mischievous glint in their eyes. 

Evan backed away, then turned to run.

'Come back here Evan!' Evan dashed down the hall, afraid to look back as he heard their footsteps behind him. He jumped out the window which was two story high. He rolled on the floor then quickly got up. Infront of him were Delirious and his friends.

'Catch him!' Brian shouted as to jumped out using one hand to push him over. Evan looked left and right but there was no other exit except the one behind the group. Evan pushed his glasses up and used his momentum to slide underneath Brock's legs, Brock was positioned with his legs and arms open to catch Evan for Brian. He was home free! Then he saw a truck just park infrount of him there was nowhere to run.

Suddenly, Evan looked up to see Tyler do quick steps from the other side of the car, runing on the wall. At that moment Evan really wished he took the parkcour class without them. Tyler laughed as he jumped onto Evan.

'I caught himmmm.' Tyler cried causing the group blocking him earlier and Brian to run over. Tyler walked towards them with a firm grip on Evan's wrist.

'Whu what were you guys doing?' Nogla asked as Evan tried to wiggle out of Tyler's grip, ending up with Brain holding his other hand.

'Just doing friend stuff.' Brian shrugged.

'Help.' Evan pouted.

'No one will save you Evan, being friends with us means you are bound by blood to us.' Tyler hugged him. Delirious laughed, which Evan wish he heard him laugh somewhere else and not during his capture.

'You guys are still coming to the party? Cos it seems like it would be a blast to have you around.' Lui asked.

'Don't worry we will be there.' Brain said as they dragged Evan back to the room.

In the room they then proceeded to strip him. Evan talked some sense into them and stripped himself but had to go through their woof callings. Why does he have such weird friends?

'Evan since when did you have such tight clothes?' Brian who was rummaging through his closet, appeared with blue jeans, a white shirt and a red jacket. 

'I got that as a gift and never used them I guess.' Evan shrugged. 

'Well wear it! We will get changed too.' Brian tossed it to Evan. Tyler quickly left to change into his costume.

'Woo, look at my sexy body.' Tyler shook his hips and then winked at Brian and Evan. Tyler paused when he saw them. 'Not fair!!' Tyler threw a pillow at them. 

'What was that for!' Brian knocked the pillow away.

'You have muscles whereas I am the only one with a lovely bump at my stomach area.' Tyler crossed his arms.

'Awh, Tyler you look great plus your soft and have more to love.' Evan patted his tummy.

'That's right! Tell me more! Praise me!' Then they all burst out in laughter. 

'Okay, let's get back to work.' Brian giggled.

Evan shuffled uncomfortablely in his clothes as he stared at the mirror. Evan tried tuging it in hopes of stretching it out. How could clothes be this tight? It's as if it is trying to become his skin.

'I dunno if I should wear this…' Evan looked hopelessly at them.

'Don't worry we got your back Evan. Afterall this is a costume party, so we need makeup!' Tyler took out the things he brought earlier.

'But you guys don't take makeup as a course.' 

'I have however done horror make up, my brother taught me.' Brian took the kit from Tyler. 'and I watched youtube videos on it.' Tyler proudly answerd.

'Tyler is not allowed near the make up.' Brian glared as he slapped Tyler's ichy hand which was trying to get the make up from him.

With Brian's quick fingers they were done within an hour or so. Which was not the only surprise that came from that.

'I can't believe you made me an owl when you got to be the Terminator.'

'Hey! You didn't say what you wanted and Tyler is an animal too!'

'Tyler wanted to be a pig.'

'Shut up, you guys fight any longer we will be late. Let's go!' 

-

Somehow in this mass chaos he lost both Tyler and Brian, now he has to stand all by himself like a loner. Evan made his way over to get some tap water because even though the goal of any party is to get wasted he doesn't want to do that as his friends are missing and you never know what they spiked the drinks with. The snacks were good though.

Evan looked around after getting some food to look for Tyler and Brian. He spotted Brian clinging to Brock and Tyler making out with… was that Craig? Great he probably has to be here a while, at least till he knows whether they were staying or not.

'Hello pretty little bird~' Evan turned around covering his ears from whoever wispered to him. Evan looked up to see a man with a red fox hoodie on with his hands on the counter blocking his way.

'Hi?' 

'You look like a delicious prey for me to eat.' He chuckled. 'Just kidding, unless you want me to, I wanted to talk to you because of how cool your coustume is. Plus it helped that you had a cute butt.'

'Oh, thanks. I like your hoodie too.' Evan blushed.

'If you like it so much you can wear it, I'm sure you would look good in it.' Evan let him lead him to a couch to just sit and talk. He really liked him. He turns out to like playing the same video games and was frankly very hot. There was no way Evan could get together with Jonathan but he wouldn't mind being with him.

'Luke! There you are I have been looking all over for you!' A man with a hockey mask and a blue bear hoodie jumped on top of him. 'And who is this?' 

'Delirious can't you see that I'm trying to have a conversation here.' 

'I'm your boyfriend, I should get to know him too!' He declared clamoring over to hug Evan.

'Great now you are scaring him.' 

Evan shook his head, he was a little bit disappointed that he wasn't flirting with him. Evan shifted uncomfortablely in Delirious 's arms which seemed to tighten at that. Delirious leaned closed and snuggled, putting his jam on Evan's shoulder.

'That's great! Now let's go upstairs and have sex.' Evan blushed, why was he saying that infrount of him? He could go and talk to his boyfriend in private. 

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. 

'Deli I was trying to get him to do that but you are scaring him away.'

'You take way too long Cartoonz.' He whined, then leaned his face close to Evan's. Their noses touching and almost close enough to kiss. 'I like you. You're cuter than Luke here~' Being flirted with two hot guys almost made Evan make the 'hoo' noise Brian says he makes when nervous. 

'Vanoss!' Evan looked away from Jonathan to see a drunken Tyler stumble through the crowd looking for him. Evan excused himself to catch Tyler before he fell over. Evan did make it in time to catch him however the weight almost caused him to fall too. Cartoonz and Delirious who were behind him held him up.

'Careful, Cat.' Evan sighed. He was replied by muffled sounds from Tyler whose face was squished in his chest. Tyler finally lifted his face of his chest when and angry looking Craig pulled him by the waist.

'Who are you?' Craig frowned, his hand rubbing Tyler's side as Tyler just leaned comfortably on him.

'Uh, I'm Tyler's friend, Evan.' Craig didn't seem to recognize him with the owl painted over his face.

'Wait Evan? Evan Fong?' Delirious asked.

'Yeah, how do you know my name?' 

'It's me, Jonathan. ' Delirious took off his mask to show Evan.

'Ah.' Evan bit his lip. 'W-where is Brian?' 

'Over there with Brock.' Craig pointed.

'It's pretty late and Tyler is drunk, I'm gonna tell Brian we are leaving.'

'Tired. ' Tyler stated then dragged Evan towards Brain.

'Wait, we like you Evan. Jon will give you our numbers if you are interested. I hope you do because we are very persistent. ' Luke kissed him on the lips as Evan was dragged away.


End file.
